Engine components in gas turbines are exposed to high temperatures during use. Many components are internally cooled to counteract high ambient conditions. In conventional airfoil design cooling flow is fed through one airfoil and may be used to cool the next. These cooling feeds either come 100% from the platform cooling passages or 100% from the direct feed source. The cooling flows present difficulties when taking into consideration the airfoil body temperature with the temperature that is supplied to the airfoil downstream (e.g., exiting the airfoil). Controlling exit temperatures and/or pressures from cooling chambers may thus be difficult when the cooling flow is supplied 100% from the cooling cavities or 100% from a direct source.